TP-TH-7
TP-TH-7 is a Japanese all-girl DJ trio from Tokyo, Japan in the Moment Spirit franchise. They have been fans of Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) since 2007, and formed the band seven years later on April 2014. The members are 内田月子 (Tsukiko Uchida), カイ富子 (Tomiko Kai), and モトユーリ (Yuri Moto). The members has the gang here. Members * 内田月子 (Tsukiko Uchida) - Leader/Instrumental DJ/Soundbites * カイ富子 (Tomiko Kai) - Synthesizer * モトユーリ (Yuri Moto) - Bass DJ/Percussion/Drum DJ Graphic Designers Every Moment Spirit members are graphic designers for TP-TH-7. * Banners: Krista "Asami" Ulrich / Riley "Natsumi" Tomnumber / Charlene "Natsuko" Henry * Jackets: Krista "Asami" Ulrich / Alexia "Miki" Upton / Lop "Midori" Carol * Backgrounds: Krista "Asami" Ulrich / Tim "Yuichi" Tsukuda / Sid "Fuyu" Winter * Steps: Krista "Asami" Ulrich / Tim "Yuichi" Tsukuda / Alexia "Miki" Upton * Former Jacket Designer: Nick "Zensha" Miller About the Group TP-TH-7 was formed inside of KONAMI headquarters (during visitation) in Tokyo, Japan on April 23, 2014 at 9:00 pm, which was two hours after entering for the party. It was founded by Tsukiko Uchida. Also, Tomiko Kai and Yuri Moto joins in to be the part of the group for their lifelong dream. Before formation in 2011, the band went to United States for the first time with their families to avoid any contacts with tsunami (which was smart enough). They had a rough start as a band in 2014, because Tsukiko went to the hospital on May 24, 2014 until June 29, 2014. She had a strange diagnosis, and she couldn't be released until she felt better. The band was glad that they had about few songs composed before band was officially formed. When they went to United States for their first time after they formed, they met a girl 浜田恵子 (Keiko Hamada), who is an American citizen with Japanese race. Two years later after that, the band met an American melodic death metal band the Moment Spirit, who helps the group with the banners, jackets, covers, and steps for their songs, since the entire band enjoyed the game as well as they enjoy Guitar Hero. TP-TH-7 members graduated from high school in June of 2016. However, they'd be going to school programs until 2023 or earlier. If they get a job at Konami headquarters, they might end their school program. Series The group has series based on BPM, song titles, and steps. * Relaxing Series are the songs from 79 BPM or lower. * Move It Series are the songs from 80 BPM to 179 BPM. * Speedy Series are the songs from 180 BPM or higher. * Groovin' Series are the songs with changing BPM in two series by fractions. * Seasonal Series are the non-boss songs that are made seasonally. ** Fall ones are Halloween songs (available from beginning of HalloWeekends USA - Halloween Day). *** Beginning of HalloWeekends is always on the third Friday of September. Halloween Day is always on October 31. ** Winter ones are Christmas songs (available from a week after Halloween - End of the Year). *** A week after Halloween is always on November 7. It is always four days prior to Tomiko Kai's birthday (November 11). End of the Year is always on December 31. ** Spring ones are Pixies songs (available from First Day of Spring - Cedar Point's Opening Day USA). *** First Day of Spring is always on March 19 or 20 (depending on calendar). Cedar Point's Opening Day is always on the Saturday of May. This excludes Yuri Moto's birthday (May 2). During Monday through Friday after opening weekend at Cedar Point, it closes down until opens back up on Saturday. ** Summer ones are Vacation songs (available from Memorial Day USA - Labor Day USA). *** Memorial Day is always on final Monday of May. Labor Day is always on first Monday of September. Some might land on Tsukiko Uchida's birthday (September 1) if it is on a Monday. * Make It Up Series are the songs that are titled with MAKE IT UP. * Legend Series are the songs that are titled with LEGEND. * Ride On Series are the songs that are titled with RIDE ON. * Whole Awakening Series are the songs that are titled with Whole Awakening. * Heavy-Metal Remixes are the songs that are remixed from heavy-metal songs. * The Moment Spirit Remixes are the songs that are remixed from an American band the Moment Spirit, like Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ as an example. * Pop Remixes are the songs that are remixed from pop songs. * Video Game remixes are the songs that are remixed from another video games and/or DDR. ** Bejeweled series are also part of it, as well as being the remixes from PopCap games. ** The band's first remix from a Nintendo title is Milton and Osakyo. * Boss Rush Series are the songs that have their BASIC, DIFFICULT, and/or EXPERT charts rating from level 15 to level 20. This kind of series excludes seasonal songs. List of Songs Main article: List of TP-TH-7 Songs Trivia * All TP-TH-7 members are able to drive, they all have driver's license. ** According to TP-TH-7 and their road conditions, Tsukiko Uchida is the only member not to drive in United States, while Yuri Moto and Tomiko Kai are the only members not to drive in Japan. ** Each members switch drivers depending on which side is the driver. If the driver's side is on the left, Tomiko and Yuri drive. However, if it is on the right, then Tsukiko drives. ** Their license plate in United States is shown "1K7D160", which the first three letter and numbers are a title, and the last three numbers referring BPM to that song. * Tsukiko's idol is Yuichi Asami, Tomiko's idol is Sota Fujimori, and Yuri's idol is Naoki Maeda. ** However, the leader's idol is considered as Yuichi Asami (in fact). ** Each of the members have birthdays close to their idols' birthdays. Tsukiko's is on the same day (Yuichi Asami's on September 1, Tsukiko Uchida's on September 1), Tomiko's is on a day after (Sota Fujimori's on November 10, Tomiko Kai's on November 11), and Yuri's is four days after her (Naoki Maeda's on April 28, Yuri Moto's on May 2). * During formation time on April 23, 2014, the band went to the KONAMI headquarters to tour where DDR was made. At 9:00 pm, TP-TH-7 was officially formed. TP-TH-7 is the short term of "The Party at the House at 7pm". ** The reference is: "The"s are "T", "Party" is "P", "House" is "H", "7pm" is "7", and "At"s are the dashes. The band doesn't like using the vowels in the band's name, so they use the dash instead of "A". * In the Sims 3 world, "Sandusky Coastline", TP-TH-7 members have their home at this address: 573 Beach Drive. Though, 573 is KONAMI's lucky number. ** The steps to the front door is the reference of KONAMI code. It goes up two steps through the bridge, then down two steps, make a left, right, left again, and right again. * Yuri Moto is the only member not born in 1997, but was not born in Tokyo also. She was born in 1998 (DDR's first year), and was born in Osaka. * Tsukiko Uchida is the only member whose parents were divorced. The other two members' parents are still getting along. Category:DJ Trio Category:All-Female Group Category:Japanese